My Own Worst Enemy
by PikachuSuicune
Summary: An alternative beginning to Pokémon Colosseum.
1. A New Disguise

Author's notes: I wrote this story in response to my disappointment with the beginning of the game Pokémon Colosseum, which seemed to suffer from a few crucial holes in the plot. Namely, we are never told why the main character decides to desert Team Snagem and blow up their hideout, and the relationship between the main character and his partner seems to be founded on rather shallow ground. (True, he did rescue her from kidnappers, but even so, it seems odd that she is so devoted to travelling with and helping him at a time in the game when he does not even have a clear goal yet.) So this story is my own, hopefully more satisfying, interpretation of how the two main characters met, and how their meeting fostered a change of heart for the ex-snagger. In this story, the main character of Pokémon Colosseum is named Zed, and his partner is called Darby. I am aware that these characters are most commonly known as Wes and Rui respectively, but I decided to use the names Zed and Darby because the Pokémon Colosseum strategy guide that I read referred to the characters by those names.

**Chapter 1: A New Disguise**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I turned the long blonde wig over and over in my hands, unable to believe my eyes. He had lost it. Gone totally insane. I'll admit I was a bit wary upon reading the PDA message, but I never would have expected him to go this far. "This is a deviation from your usual disguises, but I think you, unlike most members, can pull it off," the message said. I sighed heavily as I extracted a gaudy hot pink miniskirt from the drawstring bag. The lurid colour made my stomach churn. "Gonzap," I said very quietly, just in case anyone in the neighbouring rooms was awake, "there are kinder ways to tell me I should work out more often." I sat down on the stiff mattress under the window, which let out a creak. I couldn't do it. I had my dignity to maintain. I knew I shouldn't have any left after becoming a member of Team Snagem, the most despised criminal syndicate in the Orre region, but this crossed the line. I would not infiltrate Phenac City dressed as a teenage girl.

I stuffed the wig and miniskirt roughly back into the bag and checked my watch. It was 5:30; I had an hour before the bus came. I paced around the tiny hotel room, pondering my options. If Gonzap caught wind that I had gone into the city undisguised… "But I've never been on a mission undisguised, so how are people going to recognise me?" I thought. I'd worn all my other disguises once before, so I had no other choice. I opened the doors of the bamboo wardrobe and pulled my street clothes out of the top drawer. I felt a gentle sensation of relief as I pulled on my black trousers, combat boots, and navy blue ribbed overcoat. It had been a long time since I had been able to let these clothes see the light of day. I ran my hand through my spiky, dirty blonde hair and added the final, signature touch to my outfit: a pair of large silver sunglasses which rested snugly on my forehead.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the tiny mirror on the wardrobe's door and was shocked. It had been quite a while since I'd last taken a proper look at myself; even longer since I'd done it while wearing these clothes. My face had grown stern, a steely glow radiating from my hazel eyes that I had not remembered seeing before. I thought back to the days before I signed up to become Team Snagem's newest snagger; those days when I was just another Pokémon trainer striving to make my name known in Orre's great colosseums. When my Pokémon, Espeon and Umbreon, could battle at full power, not having to stall until I determined whether or not an opponent's Pokémon were snag-worthy. When I wanted people to know who I was, rather than constantly hiding my true identity. I stared into those harsh eyes again; the eyes I could hardly recognise as my own. The face did not match the clothes. Zed Weismann, the Zed Weismann who once wore these clothes, who pledged he would never give up his dream of becoming Orre's newest hero, had gone. And I realised, deep in my heart, that I wanted him back.


	2. Journey to Phenac City

**Chapter 2: Journey to Phenac City**

I jumped as my PDA emitted a series of beeps. It was now 6:00, and if I didn't get packed up quickly, I'd miss the bus into Phenac City. I strode over to my worn leather suitcase and dumped the girl clothing, as well as several other disguises I had to return to Gonzap next time I was at the base, into it. Zipping it up, I took a small drawstring bag labelled "Cockney" and put it into a red backpack, along with a toiletries case and several bottles of potion, all the while making sure to keep the small box hidden in the pack's back zipper pocket from making a conspicuous bulge. "Espeon, Umbreon, wake up," I said to the two fox-like Pokémon who were asleep on the floor next to the bed. "The bus will be here soon, so let's get a move on." "Espe. Reon." They sprang to their feet and fell into step behind me as I picked up my suitcase and left room 22, closing the door without a sound. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and strode out of the deserted lobby and down a short ramp, finding myself blinking in the weak rays of the early morning sun. I spared the Outskirt Stand – a broken-down train which had been converted into a hotel – one last glance before my attention was caught by the rumble of an engine. I walked through the wisps of dancing sand in front of me to approach the bus; a few other bleary-eyed guests followed in my wake. As a precaution, I slipped my sunglasses on even though I didn't need to protect my eyes in the weak light. "Never let them see your eyes. It's the easiest way for them to identify you," Gonzap's voice said in my mind. "But really," I asked it as I recalled Espeon and Umbreon to their poke balls, boarded the bus, and deposited £2 in the fare box, "would it be better if they did?"

I kept my head turned resolutely towards the window as the bus stared to move. Within minutes, the rusty orange train was gone, replaced by nothing but sand. Sand, sand, and more sand, as far as the eye could see. That was all Orre's landscape consisted of. I sometimes wondered how people had come to this barren place where not even the hardiest Pokémon could live on their own. Perhaps there was something here that was yet to be discovered. Some place where life could survive, if only given the chance. My musings were interrupted as I saw a reflection moving in the window. A girl was approaching me. "Please, don't sit here," I begged her silently. But, sure enough, she plopped down on the bench by my side. "This seat's not taken, is it? I had another seat near the back, but I got up for just a minute to use the toilet, and when I came back, the person next to me had fallen asleep on my seat! Can you believe it?" I said nothing, only nodded slightly. I examined the girl's features in the window. She had bright red hair tied up in ponytails, fair skin, and blue eyes; enormous blue eyes which were staring a hole in the back of my head. This was bad. One of the key rules for snaggers was to not let anyone become too familiar with your features, or they'd be able to identify you in a snap. That's why it was customary for us to wear a different disguise each time we went into a town, to minimise our chances of being recognised. I felt practically naked in my street clothing. Perhaps I should have swallowed my pride and worn the revolting girl clothing after all.

The girl continued to talk. "I'm going to Agate Village to visit my grandparents; it's been at least 3 years since I've seen them. But first I need to go to Pyrite Town to pick up some things that they don't sell in Agate. So, where are you headed to?" I swallowed as my heart sped up in panic, and thought quickly. "This is the only time you're going to wear your street clothes into a town," I told myself firmly. "As soon as you get a more acceptable disguise, this outfit goes back in the drawer. So it's no different from any other costume you've worn, really. Better to be friendly so she doesn't get suspicious." I slowly turned my head away from the window, mentally checked that my facial expression was neutral, and replied, "I'm going to Phenac." The girl grinned and started cracking on again. "Oh yes, Phenac City, 'The Bright and Opulent City of Water'! I've always wanted to go there; it sounds like a lovely place. I suppose I'll get my wish, because this bus only goes to Phenac, doesn't it? I need to transfer to the next one which goes to Pyrite after we arrive. Anyway, I heard the colosseum in Phenac is positively breath-taking! It's apparently filled with water; it'll be a great place to train my Water-Type Pokémon, Vaporeon. Although I can't neglect Jolteon; after all, if you let one Pokémon get too high in level, it's difficult for the other to catch up. Are you a Pokémon trainer?" "Yeah," I answered shortly. "What Pokémon do you have?" "An espeon and an umbreon."

"Idiot!" Gonzap's voice scolded me. "Never reveal to a stranger what Pokémon you train! If she sees you in battle, she'll be able to identify you as a snagger!" "Oh, come off it; she's leaving for Pyrite as soon as we get there," I argued with the voice. Still, I had to be careful how much I let on. The girl's large eyes widened in surprise. "An espeon and an umbreon? Really? That's amazing; eevee and its evolutions are quite a rare find, especially in this region. Where'd you get them?" she demanded in a fascinated tone. I replied, "They were a gift from my mum." I didn't like this girl. She asked too many questions.

"Is your mum a Pokémon breeder, then? My grandma is; her life's dream was to have her own ranch and breed eevee there. After she finally retired from the battle scene, she was able to make her dream come true. You know how eevee normally only lay one egg every year? Well, one year one of Grandma's eevee laid two! She said that's really rare and a sign that those baby Pokémon will grow very strong one day. She gave the two baby eevee to me after they hatched, and I'm still training my vaporeon and jolteon to be the best Pokémon they can be." "That's nice," I said. The girl exclaimed, "Hey, you want to have a battle when we get to Phenac? It'd be a great way to test our skills." My stomach lurched, and it had nothing to do with the large rock the bus had just bounced over. I couldn't battle her; she knew too much about me. However, a vaporeon and jolteon raised from the egg up did sound like a dream come true to snag, and I'd surely get a nice bonus for presenting such rare and valuable Pokémon to my boss, but… I looked directly into the girl's oversized eyes for the first time. They were filled with joy and innocence, and memories of my days as a trainer suddenly flooded me. I felt a burning sensation in the back of my throat and swallowed hard. No, I couldn't possibly snag her Pokémon. And not just because it was too dangerous.

"What are you thinking, you fool!" Gonzap was scolding me again. "Never let your emotions get in the way of your duty. A good snagger is devoted only to his work; he is as swift and reliable as the snag machine he wears on…" "Oh, shut up!" I shouted inside my head, silencing my boss' voice for the first time since I had first heard its sharp bark pierce my thoughts. I was struck by an inexplicable feeling of pleasure with the resulting inner silence. "Oi, didn't you hear me?" I was brought back to earth by the girl's impatient voice. "Sorry, what?" I asked blankly. "I said, do you want to battle me when we get to Phenac City." My stomach lurched again. "Oh, er, sorry, but no, no thanks." Her face fell. "Why not?" I took a breath to steady myself. "You, well, you sound like a really good trainer. I'm not that good, to be honest," I stammered. "Battling is the only way to get better, you know," she insisted. I replied, "Yeah, but I don't think I should. My Pokémon aren't feeling up to it." She looked concerned. "Oh? Why is that?" "Well, you see…" I struggled to think of a good excuse. "My umbreon's got bad indigestion and can't stop burping." I didn't need Gonzap to tell me how stupid that sounded. My own ears worked perfectly well.

The girl giggled. "Oh, is that all? Phew, you had me worried there! Well, all right. I'm not sure I'd be much of a match for a gassy umbreon." She smiled. I found myself smiling too. How long had it been since that expression came naturally to my face? "Say, what's your name?" she asked. My smile vanished. "It's just another disguise," I reminded myself. "You'll be someone else next time she sees you, if ever. What could it hurt?" "I'm Zed," I blurted out before Gonzap had a chance to object. For some reason, this made the girl's smile broaden. "Zed? That's not a name, that's a letter!" "Well, if yours is so much better, let's hear it," I replied in a slightly annoyed tone. "My name's Darby." I raised an eyebrow. "Darby's a boy's name," I pointed out. "It doesn't have to be!" she exclaimed indignantly, but she sighed a second later. "All right, I guess it usually is a boy's name. But hey, that's something else we've got in common, right? Unusual names." "Yeah, I guess."

We continued to make small talk as the sand rolled past the window. I tried to keep my guard up, to make sure I didn't ask any questions or give any answers that would reveal too much. But I found it surprisingly difficult. Gonzap kept trying to intrude into my thoughts, but it got easier and easier to force his voice away. I couldn't explain why, but I wanted so badly to open up to Darby. I wanted to tell her everything. "But if she finds out what you are, that's the end," I thought. "Your career as a snagger will be over, and you don't want that." "Or do I?" "Come again?" Darby asked. I felt a small pang of dread as I realised I must have asked that last question aloud. "Er, I was just wondering when we're going to get to Phenac City," I said hastily. "Yeah, I've been wondering that too," she replied. But a second later, our question was answered for us when the bus driver announced over the PA: "Phenac City coming up in 5 minutes! Those of you who wish to continue on to Pyrite Town, your next bus will arrive at the Phenac bus stop at 8:30. Thank you all for travelling with us this morning."

I breathed a soft sigh of relief. We were almost there, and I had managed to arrive at my destination without letting anything important slip. I glanced over at Darby and was surprised to find her looking very disappointed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh, I was just hoping I'd have more time to look around in Phenac before heading to Pyrite," she replied. "You know, see the colosseum and that. But if the driver's announcement was correct, I'll only have 30 minutes." She leaned back in her seat and forced a smile. "Ah well, I suppose I can get my grandparents to take me to see the colosseum some other day." Before I could say anything else, the bus lurched to a stop. Passengers got to their feet and collected their luggage from the racks overhead. I peered out the window and could see tall, blue-roofed buildings nearby, shimmering in the haze of the desert heat. Darby and I picked up our suitcases and filed off the bus, stepping out onto the start of a small stone walkway that led into the city. A sign next to this path read "bus stop" in peeling blue letters.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then, Zed," Darby said as I started up the path. "I'd better stay near the city's entrance so I don't risk missing my bus. I hope I'll see you around." "Yeah. So do I." My throat started to burn again as I turned away from her waving hand and smiling face. There was something about her – it was infuriatingly unidentifiable – that made her different from other girls. I could not get the image of her eyes out of my mind; those boundless, depthless eyes, the colour of the vast ocean, which I had never actually seen in person, only in pictures in books. I wanted to see the ocean someday, but I knew I never would. I was trapped in this wasteland of a region, of a life, with no hope of ever breaking out to be anything more than the thieving scoundrel I had let myself become. "Get a hold of yourself, Zed," I told myself firmly. "You have a mission to complete. Just get through this one and you'll get your next pay cheque. After that…" I really had no idea what I would do after that, but once I had my month's salary, I could surely do something. I'd run away; where, I didn't know. But I had made up my mind. I had always known what Team Snagem did was illegal, but it had never really bothered me until now, until I had seen in Darby – an honest, hardworking Pokémon trainer – the manifestation of what I could have been. What I still wanted to be.


	3. A Quick Pit Stop

**Chapter 3: A Quick Pit Stop**

I turned off the path a good distance before reaching the city's entrance. Phenac was surrounded by a circle of tall brick wall, most likely built to keep out the frequent sandstorms, but it would serve a different purpose now. I walked along this wall until the entrance was out of view, and all I could see was sand. I had already pulled the black drawstring bag marked "Cockney" out of my backpack before I realised my mistake. I took my PDA out of my pocket and punched in a code to activate the electronics detection system. Nothing was found, meaning there were no surveillance cameras. I normally would have thought to check right away, but I was feeling a sense of disorientation and loss that was unfamiliar to me. "I've got to get a grip," I thought as I pulled off my overcoat and boots. "Come on, Zed. Just get through this mission and you can get out of here and clear your head." Before I could even enter Phenac and begin my mission, however, I needed to pick up my motor scooter. Its engine had overheated several days ago, and I'd had to leave it at the shop near Phenac for repair. That was the reason I'd had to take the bus to get here, and why I had not gotten on with this mission earlier.

I stuffed my street clothes into my backpack and began to dress in the clothing I extracted from the black bag: faded blue jeans, white athletic shoes, a Hawaiian T-shirt, a shaggy black wig, and square-lensed sunglasses that covered most of my face. This was the disguise I'd originally planned to use when I entered Phenac. I was supposed to investigate the city and determine the value of the local trainers' Pokémon several days ago, but because my scooter had broken down, I'd only been able to leave it at the repairs shop, and I didn't dare conduct my business in Phenac without a getaway vehicle. Unfortunately, because the people in the shop had seen me in this disguise, Gonzap had mandated that I dress differently once I actually entered the city to complete my mission. "Maybe it's a good thing the engine died that day," I thought, half smiling as I walked beside the wall. "My teammates say I'm good at it, but I really hate doing this accent."

After a long while of trudging through sand, I arrived at a small cluster of old buildings situated in the shade of the tall, modern structures of Phenac. I glanced around. A mound of sand had built up against the wall from all the sandstorms; I dug a hole in the side of this and hid my suitcase and backpack in it. I couldn't take anything that would make me identifiable. Although such precautions were second-nature to a member of Team Snagem, for the first time they felt bothersome and shameful. Yes, I was definitely ready to rid myself of the criminal team's name. "But where can I go?" I wondered as I walked towards the motor vehicle repair shop. "How will I live? My Pokémon surely aren't strong enough to earn me much money from winning battles." I shook my head and forced myself to stop pondering my uncertain future as I pushed the door open with a creak.

The old man who was bending over the open hood of a desert rover looked up at the sound. "Ah, Mr. Jones! You got my message, I see." "Yeahr, I did. Righ' good news you go' i' fixed up so fast," I replied in, as my costume's bag suggested, a broad Cockney accent. "'Ow much do I owe you, then?" I asked, pulling money out of my pocket. "£55; thanks kindly." He pocketed the money and jogged into the depths of the vast garage that made up his workshop, returning moments later with my scooter. "Here you are; I fixed it up good as new. It's a nice model too, I must say." "Yeah; don' make 'em like tha' anymore, they don'. Well, I'll be off, then." The mechanic called after me as I walked the scooter outside, "If you or any of your friends need your rides fixed up, you know where to come." "Righ' you are. Cheers, ma'e." I slung my leg over the scooter's seat and turned the key in the ignition. The roar that followed brought me great relief. It would be good to ride solo again. The wind whipped my face and fake black hair as I zoomed out of the shop.

After changing back into my normal clothes, I collected my luggage and drove closer to the entrance to Phenac City. I hid my scooter and luggage again, but before stowing my backpack behind the sand dune Espeon had telekinetically created for my convenience, I removed the precious box. It was a small, thin, wooden box, and appeared fairly ordinary at first glance, but inside was the item without which I would be useless as a snagger. The snag machine, its wires dull and dormant, lay there, as did 14 poke balls, securely set in all but 6 slots. "I'd get paid more if I snagged 20 a month," I thought as I secured the snag machine on my left arm. The device's wires glowed green for a split second before changing to navy blue to match my jacket. Unfortunately, snagging was getting harder these days. People were more alert since the recent news broadcast about Pokémon robberies. But I only needed one more Pokémon to meet my monthly quota of 15, and it would surely be easy enough to find a suitable one at the colosseum. "After that," I thought determinedly, "I'll make a clean getaway to the hideout before anyone suspects a thing." I patted my left pocket, which contained empty poke balls, and my right, into which I had slipped several smoke bombs, just in case things got out of hand. Now I was ready. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I slipped on my sunglasses and walked through the ornate archway into the city.


	4. The Battle in the City of Water

**Chapter 4: The Battle in the City of Water**

"Hello, there. I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you a traveller?" "Er…y-yeah," I stammered to the woman in a pink suit who had greeted me. My voice came out high-pitched and frightened. It had not sounded that way since I had first begun my career as a snagger. What was wrong with me? "How lovely!" the woman commented with a smile. "Well, I hope you enjoy your time here in Phenac, 'The Bright and Opulent City of Water'!" I nodded vaguely and continued walking. I was amazed at what I saw. It truly lived up to its name. Waterfalls tumbled gracefully down the city's walls, framing the Pokémon centre, houses, restaurants, and large shopping centre with their shimmering veils. I was reminded once again of the ocean I had never seen, which I wished so much to one day experience for real. An ornate fountain gushed in the centre of what appeared to be the town square. I headed for this to get my bearings, waving uneasily at the jogger who greeted me on the way. My mission was to explore any places of interest in Phenac, find out which ones might be good for later infiltration and snagging, and to snag at least one more Pokémon, to turn in to the boss when I delivered my report. I gazed upward. The city appeared to be laid out on multiple levels, with a wide staircase leading to another circle framed by buildings. I started towards this staircase, intending to investigate the large building with a poke ball on top directly in the middle of the higher circle. But I was so intently focused on my destination that I was nearly run over by a young boy zooming by on roller blades.

"Whoa! Oi, watch where you're going!" he exclaimed angrily, wheeling around to face me. "Sorry, sorry," I said, rubbing my left arm and feeling the camouflaged snag machine to make sure it hadn't been damaged. The boy noticed the building I still had my eyes on. "Are you going to the Pre Gym? Then you must be a pretty good Pokémon trainer!" "Well, I'm a trainer, but I don't think I'm that good…" I replied uneasily. "Let's have a battle and find out!" At these words, I took my eyes off the Pre Gym and stared at the boy. "A battle?" "Yeah! I need to train my new taillow, and Spoink could use some levelling up before I challenge Justy. Let's do it!" I swallowed hard. I couldn't battle now, not before I'd even seen anything of consequence. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm in a hurry and…" "We'll make it quick then!" the boy insisted. "Just two Pokémon each, all right? I won't even use Spoink." "I really would rather not battle now," I tried to say, but the boy interrupted me indignantly. "You can't refuse an invitation to a battle! Don't you know trainers' etiquette? Come on, let's go!" "Oh, all right," I sighed, pulling Espeon's and Umbreon's poke balls from my belt. I'd just try to end this battle quickly without looking for snagging opportunities. After all, if the boy claimed to not be good enough to challenge a gym, his Pokémon were bound to be too weak to merit being turned into Shadow Pokémon.

"Taillow! Combusken! Go!" The boy threw two poke balls onto the pavement in front of him. A small bird with navy feathers emerged from the first and took to the air. "Taillow, tail!" It cried. An orange chicken-like Pokémon burst from the second ball and assumed a fighting stance. "Busken!" I tossed my own two poke balls and declared, "Come out, Espeon and Umbreon!" My purple and black fox Pokémon entered the scene. The boy issued the first command. "Taillow, wing attack on Umbreon!" "Espeon, use psybeam on Taillow!" I instructed. "Espe?" Espeon asked in confusion. I knew it must be surprised that I ordered such a powerful attack to be used right from the start; I usually had my Pokémon use weak or primarily defensive moves until I had determined whether a Pokémon was good material for snagging. "Just do it!" I ordered as the boy told his combusken to use double kick. "And Umbreon, use bite on Taillow as well!" Taillow swooped forward to deliver a blow, but Espeon's bright beam of psychic energy hit the tiny bird first. A rainbow-coloured burst followed, and Taillow fell to the ground unconscious. I didn't notice this easy victory, however, because the combusken had just delivered a nasty kick to Umbreon's underside. "Eon!" It cried in pain, staggering back before it had even begun to charge forward with a bite. The boy ordered, "Combusken, flamethrower on Espeon!" "Espeon, confusion attack! Umbreon, use secret power!"

Espeon narrowed its eyes, distorting the air around its orange foe, but before the full power of the attack had set in, my purple fox Pokémon was engulfed in a blast of intense fire. "Espeoooon!" it wailed. Umbreon's attack struck, but not even this double blow could bring down the boy's remaining Pokémon. As the fire faded away, I noticed a nasty burn remained on Espeon's shoulder. But as I rushed to apply some burn heal from a bottle I extracted from my pocket, the boy ordered, "Combusken, metal claw!" "Metal claw?" I asked aloud, stunned. Before I could even think of what to tell my Pokémon to do next, the boy's Pokémon flipped over onto its clawed hands and lashed out with both feet at once, hardened talons simultaneously scraping Espeon and Umbreon across the back. "Espe…on." Espeon issued a feeble cry and fell to the ground.

I returned Espeon to its poke ball in shock. "Surprised, are you? It's not easy to beat this well-bred beauty!" I didn't respond to the boy's taunt, instead directing Umbreon to bite the combusken's still-outstretched foot. The Pokémon squawked in pain and hopped backward. I took advantage of this retreat to have Umbreon hit it full in the chest with a quick attack. Yet the hardy foe still refused to fall. I reached for an empty poke ball. "Don't do it, Zed," a voice in my head reprimanded me. "Not before you've seen the city. Just end the battle." "No," I told the voice firmly as I felt the snag machine heat up, and clutched the ball tightly in my left hand. "This is too good a Pokémon to pass up!" For a fraction of a second the wires on the machine flashed red. That was my cue. I hurled the ball at the panting combusken, which was swept up in a flash of white light. "Oi!" The boy cried out in surprise. The poke ball bounced across the pavement in my direction, wiggling slightly, until it finally sealed with a soft "schooo". Combusken was mine.


	5. Caught in the Act

**Chapter 5: Caught in the Act**

"Zed!" I started and looked around for the source of the voice. My eyes found her standing at the top of the staircase behind me. The bottom dropped out of my stomach. Darby was frozen where she stood, her eyes wide as saucers and her hands over her mouth, which was agape with terror. I tried to say something, anything, to her, but my mind was blank. The boy was stammering in confusion. "What the…Did you…You couldn't have…" Darby screamed. "You! You're one of them! You're one of the Pokémon thieves from Team Snagem!" I had not been expecting this. I was dazed, unable to move, unable to speak. But then my flight reaction kicked in. Scooping up my newly acquired Pokémon and returning Umbreon to its ball, I turned tail and ran, grabbing a smoke bomb and hurling it over my shoulder. Shouts of confusion and widespread coughing erupted in my wake, but I didn't look back. I was nearing the entrance and spotted the same woman there who had greeted me before. I held my breath and tossed a smoke bomb in her direction as well, and the other two off to the sides. I flashed through the archway, panic rushing so loudly in my ears that I was unaware of the footsteps so closely thudding behind my own. I sprinted towards my scooter, reaching for the handle…

"No!" Something slammed into me from behind. Caught off-guard, I fell to the ground. Blinking sand out of my eyes, I tried to squirm out from under Darby, who had thrown herself on top of me and was now pummelling me with punches and kicks. "How could you do that! I can't believe you stole his Pokémon, you creep!" "Ouch! Oi, that hurts! Stop it!" I finally managed to throw her off me and clapped my hand over her mouth to stifle her shouts. "It's not what it looks like! Get in the sidecar and I'll explain everything!" She thrashed about in protest. I was having trouble holding her. I released Espeon from its poke ball. It was tremendously weak from the battle, but had just enough energy to telekinetically slow Darby's flailing limbs. I forced her unceremoniously into the small sidecar attached to my scooter, grabbed my bags from behind the sand dune, and jumped on board. Dumping the bags into a basket in the back, I recalled Espeon, started the engine, and was off, roaring through the sand and blazing sun before anyone else in Phenac City had a chance to react. "Where are you taking me? Let me go! I swear, Zed, once I get out of here, you're going to be in for it!" "Will you just be quiet!" I demanded in frustration. "I told you, I'll explain!"

I drove for 20 minutes without changing direction, with no clear destination in mind. I forced myself to become deaf to all of Darby's accusations, questions, and threats. I felt horribly guilty that she had seen me snag the combusken, furious at myself for letting her see it, and dumbfounded that she knew I was with Team Snagem, or even who Team Snagem was. Once I was convinced that we were a safe distance away from any civilization, I slowed to a stop and dismounted. Darby got unsteadily to her feet, her hair wildly windswept. She opened her mouth, but I spoke first. "Stop. We're in the middle of nowhere, you'd never survive if you tried to escape, and if you attempt to do anything to hurt me, I'll set my Pokémon on you. Now just answer this one question, then I'll tell you everything." Her face was livid with a mixture of anger, fear, and sadness, and she looked desperate to say what was on her mind, but she remained quiet and nodded. I continued, "How do you know about Team Snagem?"


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out**

"My grandfather was part of a team of trainers who brought them down in their early days of thievery. That was 20 years ago." I stared at her in amazement. I had heard of that incident, when Team Snagem was nothing more than a lowly band of common thieves, stealing money and goods from nearby towns. I knew, too, of the trainer who had single-handedly thwarted their operation; the trainer who was still a legend throughout Orre for his impeccable command of electric-type Pokémon. "Eagun is your grandfather?" She nodded. "Yes. When that news broadcast aired about the recent Pokémon robberies, they showed a picture of a tattoo someone had seen on the arm of one of the robbers. Grandpa recognised it as the same symbol that members of Team Snagem used to wear on their jackets. He told me who the robbers were, and I promised him if that I ever saw one of them, I'd do my best to stop him, and that's what I'm going to do to you!"

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a PDA. I tackled her to the ground and wrestled the device from her, flinging it far away into the sand. "Darby, you can't!" I insisted as I grabbed her around the waist to stop her from retrieving the device. "I'm not like the others, I swear!" "Stop your pathetic lying! You can't fool me!" she shouted back, wrenching my hands from her belt. "I won't let you get away with this! Oh, if only you didn't have that infernal device on you, I swear I'd let my Pokémon give you the worst punishment of your life!" I felt immensely grateful that she didn't realise it was necessary to weaken an opponent's Pokémon before capturing them with the snag machine. "Listen," I said in a deadly serious tone. "I'm done with Team Snagem. Finished. That's it. I just had to snag that one last Pokémon to meet my monthly quota, then I'm turning in. I'll go back to Gonzap and tell him I'm resigning. You're right; Team Snagem are a bunch of creeps, and I feel like rubbish for ever associating with them." Darby looked confused. "But…If you knew how awful they are, why did you join them?"

I sighed and lowered my gaze in shame. "It's stupid, really. At least, it seems that way now. I'm from Peridot Village; a really small place that's very far north from most of Orre. It's too small to even appear on most maps, and there aren't many people there who are serious about training Pokémon. But I was. Ever since my 10th birthday, when my mum gave me the two new-born Eevee her brother had sent her from his ranch in Hoenn, I knew I had a chance. I trained night and day so we'd become the best. I got to the point where my two eevee could defeat everyone in the town. And when they evolved into Espeon and Umbreon, forms they can only assume when they share an unbreakably strong bond with their trainer…I was sure I was bound for greatness. I left home and began travelling to hone my skills. Ever since I saw my first colosseum in Amethyst Town, I told myself that someday I'd become the first trainer to defeat every colosseum in Orre. But it wasn't that easy; I found that out when I started taking on trainers in the big cities. When I got to Pyrite Town, and I tried battling in the town square, I just couldn't win. My Pokémon got defeated over and over, and I kept having to rush them to the Pokémon Centre. The fifth trainer in a row that defeated me said…I'll never forget those words. He said, 'You're a loser. A total failure as a trainer. You don't deserve to train those rare Pokémon, and you know it. You'll never amount to anything, and neither will they. With your lack of training skills, it'll take a miracle for you to make anything strong.'"

The sand began to shimmer and waver before me, and it had nothing to do with the heat. Darby was wide-eyed and remorseful. "I…That's terrible." "I swore I'd prove him wrong," I continued, fighting to keep my voice level. "When I heard about Team Snagem's Shadow Pokémon project, I figured it would be the perfect opportunity. I'd be able to train my Pokémon while making a decent salary, and I could also help all the Pokémon I snagged become impeccably strong. After all, that's what every Pokémon strives for; to become as strong as they can possibly be. And the Shadow Pokémon Project can help them achieve that goal." "Shadow Pokémon project?" Darby asked, confused. "What's that?" "That's what the Pokémon that the snaggers steal are put through. They get sent out to a laboratory somewhere and receive a treatment, and when they return, they become Shadow Pokémon, powerful far beyond what their levels would suggest. They can focus only on winning. On making themselves stronger. And that's what I did, too. I failed to even think about how horrible those trainers feel who've lost their Pokémon. How the Pokémon miss their trainers. What those Pokémon experience during the treatment…and afterwards."

Darby asked, "Do you know what happens to a Pokémon when it's made into a Shadow Pokémon?" "No. All I know is, they come back changed. They've got this look in their eyes; I've seen a few of them when they're assigned to Snagem members. It's like they've lost all ability to feel. Like they don't care about anything anymore. It's not about fun or friendship for them; it's only about winning. And that's not the way Pokémon should be." Tears were flowing freely from my eyes now. They cut a river of scalding water on my cheeks, seemingly a thousand times hotter than the blazing sun above. I couldn't stand it. I could not stop crying, but I didn't want to stop. I wanted the entire world to know the shame I felt for what I had done to those Pokémon, to their trainers, and to myself. I let out a retching roar of pain; a raw, savage expression of the self-hatred I felt. I had become my own worst enemy.


	7. A New Beginning

**Chapter 7: A New Beginning**

For what seemed an age, Darby just stood there, taking in my pathetic display. Finally, she found her voice. "Let me see your eyes." Too weakened by self-loathing to resist, I raised my tear-drenched face to her, and she reached out and removed my sunglasses. The world became much brighter, harsher, more vibrant; the fierce light forcibly stemming my tears. She did not speak; she merely stared at me. I stared back, and I found myself falling, the desert around us fading away, as I gazed, mesmerised, into the endless abyss of her enormous blue eyes. As her gaze pierced my hazel eyes, her mouth fell open. She gasped. "You…you really have changed," she said quietly. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "You understand how wrong the things are that you and the rest of Team Snagem have done. You feel genuine pain and remorse, and a burning desire to do whatever is necessary to make things right."

Now it was my mouth that fell open in shock. She had perfectly articulated the precise feelings tearing at my heart. "How did you know what I was feeling?" I demanded, dumbfounded. She replied, "I can see things other people can't see. How else could I have still been able to follow you after you dropped all those smoke bombs? Darkness and distortion don't weaken my vision. What's more, when I look into the eyes of a person or Pokémon, I can see an aura emanate from that being. The colours of the aura tell me all I need to know about the contents of that person's or Pokémon's heart. Zed, I don't know what you intend to do to overcome the evil that Team Snagem has wrought, but I'd be honoured to help you in any way I can. I can't explain how, exactly, but I have a feeling that my gift might prove useful to you."

I got to my feet and addressed Darby. "I'd be immensely grateful for your help. Thank you. Thank you for helping me see the light. I've been wandering in darkness for too long. It's time to set things straight." I withdrew the wooden box from my backpack, took two poké balls from it, and tossed them into the air. A noctowl and an electrode appeared; they were two Pokémon I'd snagged on my previous missions. They let out cries of surprise and confusion at finding themselves in this strange environment, in the company of trainers they did not know. I spoke to the Pokémon. "Listen, you two. I'm sorry that you're so far from home, but don't worry. I'll take you both back to your trainers, but I need you to do a little favour for me first." "Noctowl?" "Lectrode?" "I will take you to a large building built against a cliff face. Noctowl, hold Electrode in your claws and fly over the building. Drop Electrode on the building's roof, and Electrode, when you hit that roof, use your most powerful explosion attack. Once you've done that for me, I'll take you both home. Do we have a deal?" Both Pokémon nodded. "Good," I said, and returned them to their poké balls. Darby looked bewildered. "What on earth are you going to do?" "Something I should have done a long time ago," I replied, climbing onto my scooter. I motioned for her to get into the side car, and she obeyed. "I'm going to blow up Team Snagem's hideout."

"What!" she shrieked over the roar of the engine as I powered up the vehicle. "But that's terribly dangerous! And it's sure to turn the entire team against you. They'll be hunting you down, trying to get revenge. You'll become their worst enemy!" "Better to be Team Snagem's worst enemy than my own," I replied, and we sped away across the vast expanses of sand. I smiled in firm resolution, a weight rising slowly off my shoulders. Things were going to change. I'd blow up the hideout, destroying all the snag machines stored inside. But there was one snag machine I wanted to keep in working condition. I glanced down at it, barely visible on my arm, camouflaged to match the pattern of my jacket. I planned to return all 15 of the Pokémon I'd snagged to their trainers first, but along the way I'd keep my eyes peeled for members of my old team; specifically, those who commanded Shadow Pokémon. If I ever came in contact with a Shadow Pokémon again, I'd use the snag machine to steal it, somehow return it to its natural state, and then take it back to its rightful owner. It would be a daunting task, trying to undo all the years of damage I had helped create. But I had no other choice. I was willing to go to any lengths necessary to clear my name and my conscience. It was not over. I would rise out of the depths I had driven myself into, rise above my immoral past, and start again. Only then could the old Zed – the honest, hardworking Pokémon trainer I had once known – step out of the shadows for good.


End file.
